Lullaby
by Miakaghost
Summary: The Sanzo ikkou meet up with a French girl who has a bird that sings a haunting lullaby. But there may be more to her than meets the eyes. BEWARE OF THE FRENCH SPEAKING OC!
1. Chapter 1

Lullaby

Prologue

As far back as she could remember, someone has sung the tune to her.

_Smile, little child, and don't look down,_

_Smile, little child, and never frown._

_Smile for me, and smile for you,_

_Smile so we can all be happy, too._

It haunted her so. She simply wanted to forget it, but her…memento of her parents kept singing it. It was a small stunted eaglet, whose feathers shone as if polished with mother of pearl. She considered simply killing the thing, but that would kill all that remained of her parents.

And one day, the song changed slightly.

_Smile, little Angelique, and don't look down_

_Smile, little Angelique, and never frown._

_Smile for Peu Aigle and smile for you,_

_Smile so we can all be happy, too._

Angelique bolted up, and grabbed the eagle by its neck. Indeed, they had called the bird Peu Aigle, but had always been trying to find a better name. She stared at the bird, who simply stared back with innocent brown eyes. Her blue ones closed in defeat.

And there, she thought up a name; Proscrit. It sounded perfect to her. (A/N: She's French. Read it like pro-scree) However, she needed to move to a new place, as the neighbors were getting ready to kill her for so much ruckus.

"All right, Proscrit. Looks like we're taking a road trip."

Angelique: This means heavenly in French

This means little eagle in French


	2. Meet Angelique

Miakaghost: Unfortunately, I made the OC French, so she'll be speaking French sometimes. Translations for her French will be in and okay?

Lullaby

Chap.1

She strode into the bar quite confidently, and attracted quite a bit of attention. But how couldn't she? After all, it's not often you see a girl with pale blonde hair with a silver gun in a holster on the belt that was quite obviously separate from her short denim shorts, and a tied white top. An eagle sat on her shoulder, cooing softly in her ear, as if asking why they were stopping.

"Sois quiet, Proscrit." She slapped her hand at the bird. Goku blinked at her, and waved a hand at her. The girl walked over to the table where the Sanzo ikkou sat, and waved to them.

"Hi. Are you lost?"

"Pourquoi fais t'pensez cet, singe?"_((Why would you think that, monkey?)) _The girl shot back. Goku stared at her.

"What?"

"Es t'sot?" _((Are you stupid?))_The girl asked, incredulous. "Je dis je suis pas perdu!"_((I said I am not lost!))_ The girl seemed annoyed now. Goku shrugged, and Hakkai pulled out a small leather-bound book.

"It seems she's speaking French, Goku. Let me see if I can tell her to sit down." Hakkai flipped through the pages. "Um…plaire couver duvet, manquez?" _((Please sit down, miss?))_ Hakkai stumbled over the French words. The girl nodded, and sat down next to Goku.

"Je suis Angelique." The girl smiled. _((I am Angelique.))_

"Why are you boasting?" Hakkai asked, as he flipped through the book. (A/N: Remember, Angelique means heavenly.)

"Mon** nom** is Angelique." _((My **name** is Angelique.))_

"So she speaks French? Then how's she get here to China?" Goku wondered.

"Je promenes."_ ((I walked.)) _The girl replied simply.

"She says she walked." Hakkai translated.

"And your bird?" Gojyo pointed to the eagle.

"Proscrit seul chante l'souriez berceuse."_((Proscrit only sings the Smile lullaby)) _Angelique replied, petting the bird.

"Angelique, how does this Smile lullaby go?" Hakkai asked gently. Angelique patted Proscrit, (A/N: The eagle, dum dums.) and cooed something in his ear.

"_Smile, little child, and don't look down,_

_Smile, little child, and never frown._

_Smile for me, and smile for you,_

_Smile so we can all be happy, too." _The bird sang. Gojyo smiled, and patted Angelique on the head.

"So, Sanzo, can she stay?" He asked the monk.

"…I suppose. I can't understand what she's saying, so I can't really get upset at anything she says." Sanzo told them. Angelique smiled, and hugged Sanzo tightly.

"Remercier vous, Sanzo! Remercier vous ainsi rudement!"_ ((Thank you, Sanzo. Thank you so much.)) _Angelique cheered.

"Your welcome, Angelique. Now, can you stop trying to break me in half?" Sanzo grunted. Angelique dropped him.

"Peine. Mon torve." _((Sorry. My bad.))_

A/N: Soooo much French. I like looking it all up. (Really, I'm a true blue American with no knowledge of French at all.) Beware, there is more French coming up!

Goku: But why more French? It's confusing enough already!

Angelique: Puisqueelle dis ainsi._ ((Because she said so.))_

Goku: Oo ……What?


End file.
